


控制欲

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx





	控制欲

豪华的加长汽车停在了大宅门口，保镖毕恭毕敬地上前拉开了车门。

Oswald沉着脸从车里走了出来。

最近哥谭的地下世界不太安生，有一小股不知道从那里来的势力总是在他进行重要交易的时候搅扰他们，当他想要反击的时候，这群家伙却像是预先知道他的行动一般，又悄无声息的消失了。

他的地盘里有人手脚不干净。

实际上这并不是一件什么奇怪的事。虽然哥谭的地下掌权者们大多穿着光鲜亮丽，谈吐优雅，但是他们手下的人一般都是底层的小混混，只要有些好处就能够出卖一切。有的人甚至会同时为几方势力做事。不过这样的人无论如何也不可能得到什么高级的情报，更不可能让Oswald现在如此头疼。

Oswald叹了一口气，来到大宅门口。门口的光头保镖帮他推开了大门。

“他在屋里表现的如何？”

Oswald拄着拐杖，抬头瞟了一眼这个保镖。

Oswald雇佣他来负责大宅的安全。他平时就守在屋里，监视着房内的一切动静，不会随意离开。冰山俱乐部里有专门的房间供Oswald休息办公，他大可不必每日都往返于工作室与住所，这样不仅浪费时间，还有一定的危险。但是他有必须回到这里的理由。

“他在小客厅看书，一切正常。”

光头保镖低声说。

Oswald一直紧皱的眉头舒展开来，脸上凝重的表情变得柔软起来。

不论工作上遇到什么样的麻烦，只要回到这里，所有的负面情绪都能被消除。

他独自走进了大宅。

沿着走廊走到尽头，穿过会客厅以及楼梯，Oswald来到了小客厅。

现在已是深秋，气温渐渐降了下来，但是小客厅里却十分的温暖。Edward穿着舒适的居家服，坐在燃烧着火焰的壁炉边安静地看着一本书。他高耸的颧骨在橘色火光的映照下显得无比的温暖柔和。

“Ed。”Oswald看见他，忍不住笑了起来。他快速向前走了几步，亲昵地叫着他的名字。

Edward抬头，眼中闪过一丝迷茫，往声音传来的方向望去。

待他看见来人是谁后，原本毫无表情的脸突然融化成一个浅浅的微笑。

“Oswald，你回来了。”

他开口。

Oswald被他的笑容迷住了双眼，走近他，俯身吻住了那双薄薄的嘴唇。

先开始只是试探性的轻吻，将自己带着冷意的双唇印上去。接着他把柔软的舌头伸进Edward的口腔，舔舐、吮咬，掠夺着Edward嘴里的空气。最后，他在对方快要窒息的时候，结束了这个深吻。

“今天过得怎么样？”Oswald一屁股坐在Edward身边，将他手中拿的书抽走，随意翻看了起来。

Edward喘息了几口气，脸色微红。

“还不错，看到了几个有趣的谜语，你想猜猜看吗？”他歪头，看着自己身边的人。

Oswald抿抿唇，将书放在一边。他抬头看Edward，“不，Ed。我不喜欢谜语。”

“抱歉。”Edward立刻道歉，将自己的手放在了Oswald的手上，眉头微蹙，像是担心自己惹Oswald不开心了。

感觉到手上传来的温暖，Oswald抑制不住嘴角的弧度。他回握住了Edward的手，十根手指紧紧交织在一起。

“没事，Ed。”他语气轻柔地安慰，“我不介意的。”

“你今天心情不太好？”Edward认真地看向他。

“有点儿。”Oswald将自己的视线放空，盯着壁炉里燃烧着的火焰。“总有人在和我做对。我的地盘里有几只大老鼠，但我现在还不知道是谁。”

他叹了口气，想要把胸腔中的郁闷都呼出去，“我都不知道我该信任谁了。”

“别担心，Oswald。”Edward笑着轻轻将他拥入怀中，“你有我。我会一直在这里的。”

Oswald听着他的话，却无法安心。他咬着下唇，紧紧抱住Edward。

“Ed，我……”

“啪！”

Oswald刚想开口说什么，不远处突然传来什么东西碎掉的声音。Oswald一惊，迅速推开了Edward，面色不善地向声音的方向看去。

一个仆人在擦桌子的时候不小心打碎了桌上的杯子，她尴尬地看着主人愤怒的表情，不停的道歉。

“没长眼睛吗？滚出去！”

Oswald瞪着这个女仆，心中好不容易平息的愤怒又燃烧了起来。

这个女仆完全被吓到了，她浑身颤抖，看了看Oswald和Edward，然后弯着腰退了出去。

Oswald看着女仆离去的身影，吸了几口气，“为什么我身边都是一群蠢货？”

Edward感觉到了Oswald内心的烦躁，他开口：“别生气，Oswald。你用不着和一群蠢货置气。”

Oswald将头转过来，他看向Edward的眼神有一瞬间的哀伤。但那只是一瞬间，然后他又立刻换上了一副笑脸，“你说的对，Ed。”

Edward看见自己的安慰起了效果，也笑了起来。他将身体向旁边倾斜了一点，将两人之间的距离缩短。他的鼻息喷洒在Oswald的脸上，房间里的气氛顿时暧昧了起来。

Oswald能闻到他身上淡淡的香味。

Edward并不怎么用香水，但是Oswald总能在他身上找到自己喜欢的味道。

身下不由自主地起了反应，Oswald咽了一下口水。

现在时间已经不早了，他们可以迅速的洗漱，然后回到房间了结了这件事。但是或许是因为现在房间里舒适的温度，又或许是因为Edward深邃的双眼，让Oswald决定现在这里简单的解决一下自己的欲望。

“跪下来。”他命令Edward。

Edward顺从地从沙发上起身，然后跪在了Oswald的双腿之前，双手放在他的大腿上，抬头注视着他。

那双深色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Oswald，让他几乎窒息，下腹的反应更加的剧烈了。

Edward没有等待Oswald下一步的命令，他径直解开了Oswald的皮带，拉下拉链。将迫不及待的炽热放入手中。

Oswald凝视着他，微微张开口，嘴唇有些颤抖。

“含住它。”Oswald命令。

Edward将指腹放在Oswald的欲望之上，轻轻摩擦了几下，然后张开双唇一口吞入。

Oswald立刻忍不住发出了一声带着颤音的叹息。

他一只手放在沙发上，手指捏着靠枕，搅成一团。另一只手捂住嘴，防止愉悦带来的呻吟从口中逃出。

Edward的技巧非常的好，他仿佛知道Oswald的所有敏感点，只是几次吞吐间就已将让Oswald双腿颤抖，止不住地喘息着。

Oswald低头看着这个正在自己双腿间运动的男人，将捂住嘴的手放了下来，手指轻轻穿过Edward的发丝，鼓励着他加快速度。

他知道自己坚持不了多久了，光是想着Edward在为自己囗交这个念头就足以让他射出来。

果然，没过多久，随着一声无法压抑的呻吟声，Oswald达到了高潮，将白浊尽数射进了另一个男人的嘴中。

Oswald喘息着捧起Edward的脸，让他跪起来与自己平视。

“咽下去。”

Edward的喉结上下滑动，将嘴里的东西咽了下去。

“说你爱我。”Oswald用自己浅绿色的眼睛盯着他，脸色微冷，苍白的皮肤上还有着高潮带来的粉红。

Edward眨眨眼睛，“我爱你，Oswald。”

“我也爱你。”Oswald的表情柔和了一些。

“说你需要我，你不会离开我。”

Edward靠近他，“我需要你，Oswald，我不会离开你。”

Oswald看了一会儿Edward，像是在辨别他话里的真假。然后他吻住了他，放肆地啃咬着。他的口腔里还残留着咸湿的味道，但是Oswald并不在意。他只想占有他。

他的每一次呼吸，每一个微笑。

“Ed，你是我的，记住了。”他放开了Edward，然后恶狠狠的说。

Edward点头抱住他，手放在Oswald的后脑勺安抚着他，“我是你的。”

Oswald像是松了一口一样，将自己沉浸在这个拥抱里。

第二天早上醒来的时候，Oswald感受到了意料之中的腰酸背痛。他睁开双眼，看到了透过窗帘照射进来的微光。现在是应该起来的时候了，早上他还有一个会议需要去参见。他动了动身体，准备起来，却发现自己被另一个温暖的身体紧紧抱在怀中，他闻到了熟悉的味道。

是Ed。

Oswald意识到。

他心底一暖，但还是从这个拥抱里挣脱开来。

熟睡中的Edward被他的动作吵醒，他开口，语气里还带着困意。

“要走了吗？”

“是的，早上我有事。”Oswald坐起身，准备下床。

Edward在黑暗里抓住他的手腕。

“留下来。”他说。

Oswald心跳一顿，手腕处传来的炽热几乎将他的整个身体都燃烧起来。

他深吸一口气，“Ed，我今天有事要去处理，我不想迟到。”

Edward没有开口，但是手腕上的力道也没有减轻。

“Ed，我说——”

“我不想一个人待在这里。”

Edward打断了Oswald的话。Oswald看不清楚他的脸，也无从判断他说这句话的神色。

“这是为你好。”Oswald抿抿唇。他爬到Edward身边，在黑暗里抚摸着对方的脸。

“你在这里会非常安全，非常，非常安全。”

他俯身在Edward额头印下一吻，“告诉我你相信我。”

Edward沉默了一会儿，才最终开口：“我相信你。”

“松手。”Oswald说。

于是Edward就松开了紧握着Oswald手腕的手。

“睡吧，Ed。”Oswald下床，借着微光穿上自己的衣服。

“好好待在这里，我下午会带着医生回来看你的。”

Edward安静地躺回床上，沉默地看着Oswald。

“好的。”他最终回答。

……

开会虽然非常的无聊，但是时间也过得很快。好像只是眨眼间，就到了该回去的时候了。Oswald回到大宅的时候Hugo医生已经在客厅里等待着了。这个光头的疯狂医生一如既往地留着自己的小胡子，带着那副可笑的眼镜坐在那里。

“Hugo医生！”Oswald热情地大步走向Hugo，脸上带着亲切的笑容。“好久不见！”

这里的好久大概指的是一周。

“你好，Penguin先生。”Hugo也面带笑容的向Oswald问好。

Oswald走近他，用没有拿着手杖的左手轻轻拍了拍Hugo的肩膀，“我说过多少遍了，我们是朋友，叫我Oswald就行了。”

Hugo悄悄端详了一下对方的脸色，他当然知道这些只是Oswald的客套话，但是他还是得顺着他的意思来。

“是的，Oswald。”他故作轻松地说。“那么Nygma先生在哪里？”

“大概在壁炉边吧。”Oswald开口，“最近天气有些凉，他喜欢待在温暖一点的地方。”

“他一切都还正常吧。”

“正常？是的，非常正常。”Oswald一边说着，一边给Hugo带路。

“不过你知道的。”他们穿过走廊。

“我一向很谨慎，所以定期的检查是非常必要的。”

Oswald看了一眼Hugo，“虽然每周都让你过来确实非常麻烦，但是我想我给你的报酬已经足够丰富了。”

Hugo立刻点了点头，“放心吧，Oswald。我会尽我所能的。”

Oswald突然停了下来，他转过身，面无表情。

“不，不是尽你所能。”他伸出手拍了拍Hugo的脸颊，“是一切都要完美。Hugo，你要明白，我能给你什么，就能从你这里拿走什么。”

Hugo低下头，“是的，Penguin先生，我会把一切做到完美。”

听到这句话，Oswald立刻换上一副笑脸，他再次拍了拍Hugo的肩膀。“好了，别那么拘束，Hugo医生，Ed就在前面。”

Hugo抬头笑了笑，提着自己的小箱子跟在Oswald身后来到了壁炉边。

Edward依旧坐在壁炉边上的沙发上看书。Hugo在Oswald的示意下上前与他寒暄了几句，然后就开始了各项检查。

Oswald在一边找了一张单人沙发，坐在那里安静地看着两人的互动。

他知道这绝不是什么正常人会做出的决定。

给自己的前好友、现死敌的脑子里植入一块芯片。把他像宠物一样的养在自己身边，让他说情话，让他给自己囗交，让他和自己上床。

但他难道是一个正常人吗？

从小到大和母亲相依为命，长大后去给黑帮首领打工，然后杀了他们自己当上了老大。

他不讲信用，虚伪残忍，为达目的不择手段。他曾杀过那么多人，所以现在搅乱一个人的脑子这件事只是他所作的诸多恶事中最微不足道的一件。

可那个人是Edward Nygma。

在他最无助的时候帮助他的人。给他唱歌，给他疗伤，给他拥抱。

他爱的人。

会有人这样对自己所爱之人吗？

Oswald不知道。

谁让他不爱自己呢？

他撕碎了自己建立起来的帝国，朝自己肚子上开了一枪，还将自己丢进了哥谭码头冰冷的水中。他当然要好好报复一下他。

又或许，他只是需要一个可以信任的宠物，他只是想要Edward Nygma。比其它任何他曾想要的东西都还要想要。

Oswald Cobblepot想要什么，他就能得到什么。

他只需要动动脑子，一切的解决方案就都能找到。

Oswald用手抵着头，目光描绘着Edward的面部线条。

他早就不再在意Edward对他的感受了。

爱、恨或者其它的什么。反正他已经得到了，控制了他。正如同那些源源不断向他涌来的金钱，只要他掌控了它们，他就有了足够的安全感。

Hugo结束了自己的检查，走向Oswald。

Oswald会意，站起身来，让Edward在这里等自己，然后与Hugo来到了另一个无人打扰的房间。

“怎么样？”他问Hugo。

“一切正常。”Hugo用手扶了一下自己的眼镜。“他还在控制之下。”

Oswald眯着眼睛转身，看向窗外。外面正在下着小雨，沙沙的雨声透过玻璃窗溢满了整个房间。

“好的，我知道了。麻烦你了，医生。你走吧，我就不送你了。”

Hugo本就不想待在这个充满危险的鸟巢之中，在得到Oswald的首肯之后，他立刻安静地离开了。

窗外的树叶被雨滴打湿，颤颤巍巍地敲打着玻璃。有些水滴落在窗户上，受重力的牵引在身后留下一道道蜿蜒扭曲的痕迹。

房间里的空气越来越冷了，Oswald却没有想要回去的欲望。

肩膀处突然感到一阵压力，接着一个人抱住了他，鼻尖嗅到了熟悉的味道。

“一切还好吗？”这个人在他耳边细语。

不需要回头，Oswald从窗户的倒影上就能看到那个绿色的身影。

是Ed。

当然是他，只能是他。

“别担心，Ed。”Oswald闭上眼，享受着被爱人炽热的怀抱包裹着的感受。“一切都好。”

他其实不必担心的。

Oswald转身与Edward接吻。

他了解他。

像Edward这样高傲的人，不论出于什么理由，都不可能与另一个自己不喜欢的人接吻，更不要说为他囗交、和他上床了。

所以他不必担心。

他只是不想再失去他。

一吻终了，两个身影缓缓分开。Edward的手捧着他的脸，深棕色的眼睛透过镜片直直地望进绿色眼睛的深处。

Oswald觉得自己几乎要窒息在这双眼睛的注视下了。他抬伸手，用双手的手指去描绘男人高耸的颧骨以及锋利的嘴唇。

“说你爱我。”

Edward看着他，嘴角依旧带着温柔地微笑，双手用力将拥入怀中，头紧贴着他的胸口。

“我爱你，Oswald。”

他说着，眼中闪过狡黠的光。

……

Jenkins小心翼翼的穿过大宅的走廊，不让自己被房里的保镖注意到。

她是前几天好不容易才来这里当上女仆的。

这里算得上是哥谭最危险的几个地方之一，除了每天守卫在这的冷血杀手之外，还藏着不少一旦知道就会死去的小秘密。

但是对于哥谭市民来说，危险并非他们首要担心的问题，高昂的工资以及虚无缥缈的，获得大佬赏识的机会才是最令人醉心的东西。

不过Jenkins和大多数人不太一样。她倒不是为了这些东西而来的，她是为了救一个人。

轻手轻脚地走上楼梯，Jenkins来到了Oswald的书房。

Oswald有时也会在书房办事，这里藏着不少他地下王国的肮脏秘密，所以任何人都不允许进入这里。一般来说，他离开后这里就会被锁上或是有专人看守，但是今天早上他走的很急，还来不及将一切都安置好。

她轻轻推开门。

书房有一块很大的落地窗，日光从透明的玻璃外倾泻下来，照亮了整个房间。穿着绿色西装的Edward正坐在书房中央办公桌的后面，皱眉看着手中的资料。

“Ed！”

Jenkins出声。

Edward抬头看向门口，脸上的表情看起来有些迷茫。

Jenkins早就猜想到自己大概得不到什么回应，她快步穿过房间，来到Edward的身边。

“Ed，你听着，我是来救你的。跟我走好吗？”

她伸手，想要捧住Edward的脸。

Edward下意识向后退去。

“你是谁？”

“我们等会儿再说，Ed。”Jenkins咬咬嘴唇，“我们得抓紧时间！”

“等等，你是什么意思？”

Edward质问这个陌生的女人。

Jenkins看着Edward的眼睛，知道自己如果不简单的解释一下，或许就无法达到自己的目的。

“Ed，你听我说。”她深吸一口气，压下心中的激动与不安。“你不能相信Penguin对你说的话。”

“什么？”Edward疑惑，他不明白这个女人在说什么。

“他在控制你！”Jenkins靠近他，语气带上了一丝焦急。她不确定屋里的保镖什么时候会发现房间里的动静。“他在你的脑子里面放了一个东西，控制着你的言行和思维。你不能相信他。”

Edward的眼睛因为吃惊而微微放大，他像是不敢相信自己听到的东西一样。随即他又皱起眉头，一脸不信任。

“Oswald——不……他为什么……他不会这么做。”

Edward突然捂住了自己的额头，浑身颤抖，似乎在忍受什么疼痛。

“Ed！”Jenkins上前扶住他。

她或许不应该如此心急。她根本就不知道解决问题的方法，亦不知道如何让一个思想受到控制的人相信自己所说的。

她只是无法再忍受下去了。

她不想再听到Penguin那些令人作呕的命令，也不想听到Riddler对他的回应。

她喜欢谜语，喜欢绿色，热爱犯罪与刺激。他们才是天生一对。

“我……我不明白……”Edward揉了揉自己的太阳穴，抬起头看这个女人。左手手背传来陌生的触感让他有些厌恶。

“他不会这么做，他为什么会这么做？”

Jenkins努力让自己露出一个最好看的笑容。

“因为你根本不爱他。他得不到你，他想要控制你。”

Edward半信半疑地看着她。

“我知道你现在不相信我，但是你先跟着我离开这里，剩下的是我们之后再说。”Jenkins握住Edward的手，想要拉着Edward起来。

“你也不想一直被困在这个屋里，对吗？”

不知道是哪一句话打动了Edward。他皱着眉顺从地起身。

Jenkins松了一口气，引导着Edward来到房间门口。

打开门来到走廊，她看了看周围没有人，率先走出了房间。后面跟着安静地Edward，他深色的眼睛紧紧盯着眼前女人的背影，不知道在想着什么。

下楼的时候，一般站在大宅外的光头保镖不知为什么突然走进了大厅。他听到脚步声，疑惑的抬头。

“Nygma先生？你……”

Jenkins心中一紧，她回头，希望Edward能说些什么把一切糊弄过去。

Edward站在她身后，从腰间拿出一把手枪，枪柄重重地击打在Jenkins的颈间。

她眼前一黑，倒了下去，毫无知觉的身体从楼梯上滚落下去。

保镖看着眼前发生的一切，没有任何动作。

“把她处理掉，弄干净点。”Edward将手枪别回自己的腰间，在站在楼梯上面无表情地俯视着眼前的人。

“是的，Nygma先生。”保镖点头，向前走了几步，弯下腰开始拖动倒在地上失去意识的女人。

“Oswald回来的时候怎么告诉他，你明白吧？”

“我明白，Nygma先生。”

得到满意的答案，Edward勾勾嘴角，转身拿出一个手机。

打开，拨号。

“喂，是我。事情怎么样了？”

他上楼，回到了Oswald的书房，坐在了之前的位子上，听着手机另一边属下的情况汇报。

手指轻轻拿起桌上的纸张，上面是一些再正常不过的出口贸易单。但是聪明如Edward，早已发现了其中的奥秘。

只要简单的透露一些消息，就能一点点让Oswald的帝国再次分崩离析。

Oswald虽懂人心，但他不懂自己的心。

明明是如此荒谬可笑的故事，他却毫不犹豫地相信了。将敌人带回自己的老巢，将自己脆弱的一面展现出来。

Edward虽不懂人心，但他懂Oswald。

他知道Oswald想要什么，渴望什么。只要满足他，自己就能得到想要的东西。

仅仅需要付出一些时间与耐心。

忍耐，这是他从自己这位狡猾的朋友身上学到的东西。

实际上这段与Oswald在一起的时间并非想象中那样令人作呕，虽不想承认，但他确实也乐在其中。

不过他绝不会因为这点小小的乐趣而放弃自己的计划。

“你们做的很好，继续拖住他。”

Edward一边把玩着Oswald书桌上的企鹅摆件，一边说话，心情愉悦。

他从不是那种甘于屈居人下的家伙。

他想要什么，就会去掌控什么。

想要一只鸟，那就去抓住它，折断它的翅膀，给它拴上铁链。

嘴角忍不住浮现出一个微笑，Edward暗色的双眼扫过纸张右下角花体的签名。

他会得到自己想要的一切，包括那只小鸟，就在不久的将来。

**完完全全。**

**毫无保留。**


End file.
